


[Podfic] Of Liars’ Gifts, and Gifted Liars

by Aerielle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, BAMF!Loki, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Tony Stark likes to mess with people too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle/pseuds/Aerielle
Summary: A series of exchanges between a pair of talented showmen: mutual torment of a verbose nature, unexpected gifts, and the peculiar honesty of a pair of craftsmen proud of their own work, and willing to admit admiration of another’s. Also featuring: Loki talking his way out of incarceration, Tony Stark making reckless business decisions on a whim, and much much more.
Relationships: Jane Foster/Thor, Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 34





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Liars’ Gifts, and Gifted Liars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/413198) by [Like_a_Hurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Like_a_Hurricane/pseuds/Like_a_Hurricane). 



> Credit for this wonderful series goes to Like_a_Hurricane. Thank you so much for allowing me to record this :)  
> I love their borderline psychopathic banter, these two are just my favourite ship ever.  
> Thank you so much for letting me make this audio fic. I have enjoyed it immensely and am looking forward to doing the rest of the series XD .
> 
> I am currently editing this story and will post it in 13 parts and then the entire work at the end.  
> May be in 2 parts when all is said and done, I am not sure how long it is once collated but I will aim for as few files as possible for the final copy.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Of Liars' Gifts, and Gifted Liars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/413198)

**Author:** [Like_a_Hurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Like_a_Hurricane/pseuds/Like_a_Hurricane)

**Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

**Length:** 11:03

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/f8cf3k9tl04b8lj/Part_01.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday!

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Of Liars' Gifts, and Gifted Liars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/413198)

 **Author:** [Like_a_Hurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Like_a_Hurricane/pseuds/Like_a_Hurricane)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 10:17

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5zo35jujv2c80m2/Part_02.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday :)

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Of Liars' Gifts, and Gifted Liars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/413198)

 **Author:** [Like_a_Hurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Like_a_Hurricane/pseuds/Like_a_Hurricane)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 11:44

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/scot99tucgf1le3/Part_03.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday all!  
> I hope the season is treating you well :)
> 
> EDIT: Learned when I was combining all the parts into one, that this bit was missing the beginning.  
> My apologies, all fixed now.

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Of Liars' Gifts, and Gifted Liars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/413198)

 **Author:** [Like_a_Hurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Like_a_Hurricane/pseuds/Like_a_Hurricane)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 9:22

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/w1tlih7dgao372u/Part_04.2.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	5. Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Belated Christmas and a Happy New Year!
> 
> Assuming you celebrate any of the above and if not just happy times in general with whatever you are doing :)

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Of Liars' Gifts, and Gifted Liars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/413198)

 **Author:** [Like_a_Hurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Like_a_Hurricane/pseuds/Like_a_Hurricane)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 10:54

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/djj096fltzmn4b6/Part_05.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	6. Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have all had a safe and happy new year :)

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Of Liars' Gifts, and Gifted Liars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/413198)

**Author:** [Like_a_Hurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Like_a_Hurricane/pseuds/Like_a_Hurricane)

**Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

**Length:** 18:20

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6onsz64nnq3foy5/Part_06.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	7. Part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday guys :)

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Of Liars' Gifts, and Gifted Liars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/413198)

 **Author:** [Like_a_Hurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Like_a_Hurricane/pseuds/Like_a_Hurricane)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 18:50

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/f1nbebm74yeeomv/Part_07.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	8. Part 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discovered a new fandom last week and disappeared into my a shiny new ship.
> 
> Happy Sunday all :)

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Of Liars' Gifts, and Gifted Liars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/413198)

 **Author:** [Like_a_Hurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Like_a_Hurricane/pseuds/Like_a_Hurricane)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 18:22

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/j4bce9y5u489my1/Part_08.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	9. Part 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No more long weekends. 
> 
> At least until Easter. Please.

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Of Liars' Gifts, and Gifted Liars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/413198)

 **Author:** [Like_a_Hurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Like_a_Hurricane/pseuds/Like_a_Hurricane)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 13:47

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/uvb9t9ozftt0he3/Part_09.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	10. Part 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Of Liars' Gifts, and Gifted Liars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/413198)

 **Author:** [Like_a_Hurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Like_a_Hurricane/pseuds/Like_a_Hurricane)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 17:51

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/c3vf7tqxalrendu/Part_10.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	11. Part 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday All! :)

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Of Liars' Gifts, and Gifted Liars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/413198)

 **Author:** [Like_a_Hurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Like_a_Hurricane/pseuds/Like_a_Hurricane)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 8:48

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/z13yfuxlkem5d4u/Part_11.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	12. Part 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday, nearly at the end ;)

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Of Liars' Gifts, and Gifted Liars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/413198)

**Author:** [Like_a_Hurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Like_a_Hurricane/pseuds/Like_a_Hurricane)

**Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

**Length:** 19:17

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/gw9g7fspx62yiy6/Part_12.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	13. Part 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINAL CHAPTER!
> 
> The next one will be the entire file, once I have compiled it :)

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Of Liars' Gifts, and Gifted Liars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/413198)

 **Author:** [Like_a_Hurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Like_a_Hurricane/pseuds/Like_a_Hurricane)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 14:28

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0l8f98m373hded5/Part_13.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	14. Whole Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the entire story all in one file, as promised :)
> 
> I have also amended Part 4 as while I was doing this I noticed it was missing about a paragraph.
> 
> Thanks again to Like_a_Hurricane for allowing me to record this story, I hope you all have enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed reading it.  
> x

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Of Liars' Gifts, and Gifted Liars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/413198)

**Author:** [Like_a_Hurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Like_a_Hurricane/pseuds/Like_a_Hurricane)

**Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

**Length:** 3:03:13

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/uvqu2i77lxkp9om/Liars_Gifts_and_Gifted_Liars_-_Whole_File.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


End file.
